Greg Metal
Greg Metal is a hero that has gone through every upgrade, even an XL. He has worked his way up and developed from a rookie to a well-trained hero. Biography 1.0 Greg Metal, was built in the Assembly Tower, like all heroes. When he was built, he was made to be an inventor. He was so skilled in this field that he actually replicated the sonic boom gun, and even and gave it some minor upgrades. He once removed a villain's armor and weapons, making the villain completely vulnerable. 2.0 Later on, Greg got the 2.0 upgrade. His colors changed from black and grey to white and blue. His new weapon, Grabber, is used to grab objects, and even other living beings. He became more confident about putting bad guys behind bars upon getting the upgrade. 3.0 When Greg got the 3.0 upgrade, he gained a large fist and the animal power of a Rhino (like Preston Stormer). He decided to sneak out and go to Arkon, the planet of death, because he really wanted to get into some action. He nearly died on Arkon twice. Eventually, he destroyed the planet's evil ruler and Arkon was blown up. Nobody noticed the DropShip (his own silent DropShip) he arrived in, and didn't notice that he was even gone. He then went back to his work as if nothing happened. BREAKOUT This is when Greg officially goes to capture a villain. This upgrade was one of the best he ever got because he got his old color scheme back, along with a pair of Hero Cuffs. He was also noticably taller than usual. His armor was also fire-resistant. He was sent after Nitroblast. Greg was successful in his mission, and Nitroblast was put back in the Hero Factory Villain Storage. Brain Attack When the brains attacked, Greg got in on the action to help fight off the brains. His upgrade gave him a mask shield, chest clamps, and a drill that fired missiles. In battle, he found it hard to dodge the foes' attacks, and attemptis to remove the brains proved to be quite a challenge. His weapon wasn't good enough to get the brains off of the creatures. He went back to the Assembly Tower, and got himself an XL upgrade. This was the best upgrade he had ever gotten. With the new form he easily got the brains off of the infected creatures. Soon everything was back to normal, that is until Core Hunter came... Appearance Greg has grey/silver, blue, black, and occasionally white armor. Personality Greg is more of a laid back and often relaxed hero. At first, he didn't realize how hard it was to fight villains, but after his experience at Arkon, he took his duties as a hero much more seriously. Forms Trivia *Greg Metal's personality is slightly based on Mark Surge's *He was originally named Greg Kanto *He has been seen in all upgrades Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Black Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:XL Heroes